Reverie
by someslantoflight
Summary: Collection of one shots, all Korrasami and my version of songifcs. Requests and suggestions welcome. Rating may change.
1. Silhouette

**This is a format I used to write with for another fandom. I love the concept of a songfic but I don't find the usual format actually appealing to read. So I integrate the lyrics into the story itself instead of just writing out the lyrics in between paragraphs. So I decided to revisit this concept to help get past some writers block for another story I'm working on and just to get back into the swing of writing regularly. This will just be a collection of one shots so there won't be a set universe or time frame, some of it may not always be canon compliant, just whatever I feel like fits the song best and mainly just a mix of sentimental or angsty short stories. I'm always open to song suggestions and criticism. Thanks for reading!**

 **Song: Silhouette by Wyatt**

 **Setting: Book 4, reuniting in Republic City**

Korra knew she needed to head back sooner or later, but didn't imagine it would be under these circumstances. Almost as if Tenzin's children had to drag her home. Truthfully, she never planned to go 'missing' for six months. It just sort of happened. But she didn't regret a moment of it. For lack of better words, it was _enlightening_. Korra never had the time to connect with herself and learn who she was outside of being the Avatar. At times, she was scared there was nothing besides Raava that truly made her unique. The time alone didn't wash away all those fears but reassured her she was strong enough to find the answers. Her time away did more than remove the remaining the poison lingering behind in her veins, it began to heal the parts of her she worried may forever be lost. Korra was still full of uncertainty but she felt more peace than she had in years, maybe even her entire life.

What was causing her the most distress at the moment was finally seeing Asami again. While Korra was fairly certain that Asami would be understanding, if her multitude of letters was any indication, doubt was clouding Korra's thoughts. She did practically disappear, and Asami spent years trying to reach out and help Korra in any way possible, with only one letter in response.

Korra shook her head and tried to think about anything else. Tenzin told her that Asami spent most of her days at her office now that the majority of the reconstruction was finished and Korra was rushing to get there. She considering calling ahead but that would just be more time away from her. And even flying on her glider, Future Industries seemed years away.

In all reality, it was only four more minutes before Korra gracefully made her landing outside the magnificently constructed tower. Her hands shook with anticipation as she opened the doors to the busy company. The usual receptionist greeted Korra and politely asked if she would like to page Ms. Sato.

"No!" Korra hastily interjected. But quickly recovered and cleared her throat, "Sorry, just here to surprise her, ya know?" She tried to flash her usual cocky smile, but after the past few years, she's felt anything but cocky and confident. She could tell the young lady wasn't entirely impressed.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows but still grinned at Korra, "Well I'm assuming you still know your way up so I'll leave you to it, Avatar Korra." She couldn't have been more relieved to make her way to Asami's office. She tried to remind herself that she couldn't just run around Asami's business and tried to keep a reasonable pace.

But as she reached Asami's office, her hand hesitated at the door for the briefest of moments. ' _I have so much to tell you but nothing to say,'_ she thought. The entire way here she debated on just what to say to her. But nothing seemed to be good enough. 'Sorry I vanished for months but it's really cool to see you again?'

Korra took a shallow breath and tried to calm down. This was her best friend for spirits' sake, she could do this. She finally worked up the courage and knocked on the door. Her thoughts continued to race faster than she could keep up with, _'What should I give you, what should I say to make up for years of silence.'_

"Come in!" Asami called from behind the office door. Korra's shaky hand reached for the door handle and couldn't help but feel like she probably shouldn't have come unannounced. What if Asami actually was upset with her? She had every reason to hate Korra for disappearing. But her thoughts came to a grinding halt as soon as the door creaked open and she saw Asami at her desk, scribbling what she imagined must be her next brilliant design.

The few seconds it took for her to look up from her desk felt like an eternity to Korra. But as soon as her emerald eyes met hers, time seemed to stop completely. Korra wasn't the only one at a loss for words. Asami seemed frozen. But as soon as Korra held open her arms, Asami was immediately in front of her hugging her as tightly as possible.

"Korra, I can't believe you're here," she could hear the tears Asami was trying to hold back. If only she knew how much Korra was also falling apart too.

 _'Just keep playing it safe,'_ Korra thought to herself. She didn't want to tread into shaky territory just yet. She wanted to savor every happy moment she could possibly have. "I've missed you so much, Asami."

The words she wished she had to nerve to say lingered on the tip of her tongue. Asami was everything to her. She took care of her when no one else could get through to Korra. She kept her strong and kept her from falling over the edge of depression. Korra couldn't imagine life without her and the past three years were excruciating without her presence. _'Don't lie to yourself, we both know what you crave.'_ Korra chided herself. She's been in love with Asami since their intimate time together during Korra's healing but she knew when she left for the South Pole that she most likely ruined any chance of building a relationship with her (if she ever had the chance at all).

Asami couldn't hold back her tears anymore and was unabashedly crying into Korra's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're safe. I was so worried when you didn't come back," Asami hugged her closer and Korra couldn't help but return the affection. She had no idea how much she missed just being around Asami. It was as if every stress vanished for the few minutes they were embracing.

After Asami caught her breath and felt the tears subside, she pulled back enough to look at Korra, but still didn't let go. "Your hair!" she giggled and brushed it out of Korra's face, "it really suits you." After a short pause she smiled, "You look so much better, Korra. How are you feeling?"  
Korra blushed, still captivated from her gentle touch, "I never thought I would feel this way again. It was a hard journey but I'm starting to feel like myself again. I've spent some time reflecting and trying to learn from everything I had to go through."

Asami couldn't help but smile as another tear escaped. She was so relieved that Korra's time away helped her heal. She would've given anything in the world to see Korra this way three years ago. "I'm so happy to hear that, Korra." Asami finally broke the embrace and moved behind Korra to close the door. "Why don't we go sit down and catch up, I'll make us some tea, or would you like a snack? I try to keep everything here pretty stocked since I started spending more time here during the city's reconstruction."

Korra followed Asami into an adjoining room which was furnished with a sofa, a small table, and a few bookshelves. A large window covered one wall and had an amazing view of the city. Korra was absolutely impressed with the road systems and buildings that Asami created. And while she got a few looks while flying to her office, it was truly indescribable looking down from the tower and seeing just how well Asami managed to build such intricate things while being considerate to the spirits.

Asami handed Korra a cup of tea, placed a few cakes and pieces of fruit on the table in front of them, and motioned for her to take a seat. "I'd love to hear about the journey you've been on for the past few months if you're up for sharing," Asami said hesitantly. She didn't want to make Korra uncomfortable but she couldn't help but feel like she needed to hear everything she missed in Korra's life. Admittedly, her own life had been emptier in Korra's absence.

"Of course," Korra half smiled, like she could deny Asami anything. "Honestly, my time home was hard. Some days, I just felt like a silhouette, trying to save me from myself. I didn't know what to do. Katara told me she helped several men and women after the 100 Year War. Many of them had the same problems I did, she healed their physical injuries but they couldn't go back to normal. Had nightmares, visions, even felt like their injuries never left them. She told me the spirit couldn't heal the same way the body could. And that I needed to find my own peace, and then I would start to heal."  
"So I left home, I didn't know where I was going, or what I was looking for. I just knew I needed to get away. Mom and Dad were wonderful, but I couldn't look at them every day while feeling like such a...failure," Korra choked on the word. Asami frowned but didn't say anything, which she was grateful for. "I just traveled, saw the world, and learned my place in it. It was almost soothing to feel so tiny in comparison to the rest of the world, almost like my problems weren't so big. But what helped me the most was meeting Toph, Lin's mom."  
Asami's eyes bulged and couldn't help but to interrupt, "You met _Toph?_ "

Korra explained how she removed the rest of the poison herself in the swamp, how she felt alive for the first time again. "But Asami, what I really came her for today was to apologize to you. I wanted to write you back more, I wanted to see you, talk to you again, but I didn't know how to. I felt like such a burden and I know I ran because things were hard. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to find my way back."

Asami was tearing up again, and she reached forward to take Korra's hand in her own, "Please don't feel like you have to apologize. All I wanted was for you to feel better. I know you left because you needed to. And I'm just so happy you're here now."

Korra couldn't help but pull Asami in for another hug. And before she could lose her courage, whispered, "I love you so much." And as Asami pulled her in for a gentle kiss, Korra was so happy to feel alive.

 **So this was my first attempt to write something for the first time in a couple months so I started with an easy song and scenario. But I'm already working on a couple different ideas so any feedback or criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading and I'll be posting more soon!**


	2. Super Natural

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited! This next one shot is a request so I hope everyone enjoys it. This one is going to be more along the lines of nothing but fluff, but I plan on focusing more on Korra's spiritually and connection with past lives/ soul mates in the next installment, hopefully to also be posted tomorrow. Then hopefully followed by a healthy dose of angst. Thanks for the request and as always, open to any criticism or advice! And for anyone interested in some new music, Turnover's album Peripheral Vision is absolutely fantastic, and I'll probably use more of their songs in the future.**

 **Prompt: Romantic Korra genderbend**

 **Song: Super Natural by Turnover**

 **Setting: Modern day, no bending**

"Hey Kor wait up!" Kor tried to contain his blush but knew immediately that he was failing. He was purposefully trying to make it out of the class before she could catch up. Okay, that sounded a little harsh, but he had a good reason. Kor was haboring the biggest crush, possibly ever in history, for Asami Sato. In addition to being overwhelmingly gorgeous, she was easily the most intelligent person on campus, and it was just the tiniest bit intimidating. Well, really intimidating. It was those damn green eyes... and the fact that she insisted on grabbing coffee every day they had classes and managed to find time to text him every day regardless of her self proclaimed hectic schedule. It was enough to drive someone insane. Which Kor didn't necessarily object to, but it was becoming harder and harder to pretend he didn't notice how much he liked his new friend. They'd only met this semester but Kor knew he was in deep.

"Hey Asami, didn't see you there, what's up?" Kor most definitely saw her but if Asami suspected anything, she didn't say it. As Kor turned to greet his classmate, he felt his face heat up again. In her usual heels, she stood just a little taller than Kor and he couldn't help but find her even more attractive.

"You wanna grab a coffee with me before your next class? I actually wanted to talk to you about something if you have the time," Asami was clutching her book of the day to her chest with one arm and pushing her wavy, black hair behind her ear with the other. How could anyone say no to that?

"Yeah, no of course, I owe you a coffee anyway since you paid last time," And all the times before that, Kor wanted to say. This was becoming a sort of running joke for Asami at least. Kor insisted on helping pay for their daily coffee breaks, but Asami usually waved it off with a laugh and assured him that being the heir to the largest company in the country had to come with some perks.

"Always the chivalrous type," Asami smirked as they made their way to the only coffee shop on campus. She had to admit it was at least refreshing that someone would keep offering to pay for their outings even though she was the definition of loaded.

Neither were very good at small talk, and as usual, lapsed into a comfortable silence as they made their way into the small shop and got their coffees. They eventually settled in at a table near the window and sipped on their drinks quietly for a few minutes.

"So what did you want to talk about, Asami?" Kor finally broke the silence.

Asami cleared her throat and thought for a moment, "Well I have some free time tonight after my last class, and the day off tomorrow," Kor raised his eyebrows. Asami rarely took off any time from her classes or work at Future Industries. "I wanted to spend some time with you and thought we could maybe go out and do something if you're free."

 _Go out._ Kor tried to not choke on his hot coffee and quickly agreed, "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Good," Asami stood up and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, "I hate to leave so quickly but I have a few things I need to take care of. I'll pick you up tonight around 6, just text me your address." And with a daring wink, Asami was out the shop.

Kor leaned back in his chair, completely uninterested in his coffee now. How had one girl turned his usual confident air into absolute submission? And more importantly, did Asami Sato really just ask him out on a date?

Kor never would've imagined that on the last weekend before the fall he would be down at the beach carnival with the girl he'd been crushing on all semester. Currently, they were spinning slowly with the carousel. Kor was laughing as they received another round of stares from adults chaperoning their children on the ride. He couldn't find a reason to care either. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected for tonight, but to wind up here was a real surprise. Asami was astonishingly down to earth and genuine, which only intrigued Kor more. It was safe to say he'd never met someone quite like her and their friendship was carefree and effortless.

Kor glanced over at Asami again and noticed how her gold hoop earrings went so well with the yellow light shining through the foggy day. The soft rays of yellow and orange painted her a pretty shade, like she was a girl in a water color painting. The spinning made it hard to focus but Kor decided it didn't matter. Even in hazy glimpses, Asami was breathtaking.

It wasn't long before they stepped away from the excitement of all the rides and games. They walked leisurely off the boardwalk, removed their shoes, and made their way onto the sand, which was still slightly warm despite the slowly setting sun. "Thank you for agreeing to hang out with me tonight. It feels really nice to finally step away from work for a bit and just relax."

Kor smiled and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. It was a change from his usual messy ponytail but he was now glad for the distraction. _Get it together, she's talking to you._ "I'm glad you asked me to come along, you should take breaks more often. I'm sure you could use a little more free time." Kor let out a sigh of relief, grateful he could finally compose himself enough to have a normal conversation.

"You're right," Asami offered a small smile before continuing, "It's easier to find time now that I've met someone I enjoy being around." Kor couldn't tell for sure, but it looked almost as if Asami had a faint blush across her pale cheeks. "I knew the first time we ran into each other at the coffee shop that I wanted to know you. I'm not sure how to say it, I could try, but I can't explain how I just knew."

Kor returned the smile, hoping to muster enough courage to say what he'd been dying to for weeks now. "Even if you can't explain it, I know exactly how you feel." He met Asami's eyes and searched for any sign of hesitation as he reached to intertwine their hands. Kor didn't know how it happened, but he could say for sure that he found his religion: worshiping Asami. Even when nothing was ahead of them but their next class, he knew that the beautiful woman in front of him was someone of significance and worth every ounce of adoration he could manage to give.

Asami briefly glanced down at their clasped hands and couldn't resist the smile that broke out across her face. "I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but I would really like to spend more time with you." Kor grinned, he was positive he'd never seen her so timid.

"Not presumptuous at all," Kor assured her, "In fact, in the spirit of being forthcoming, I've kind of sorta had a giant crush on you since we met." He was immediately mortified that even came out his mouth. They'd thankfully walked far enough away from the boardwalk so no one else was around to hear him thoroughly embarrass himself.

"Since we're being so honest," Asami gently let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's okay." Kor didn't even bother answering. Completely caught up in the emotions he'd repressed for weeks, he leaned forward and closed the small gap between them.

He could feel Asami smile into the kiss and in that moment, decided he was an idiot for not saying something sooner. But as quick as the moment came, it was over. Her lips were still caught in a smile and her laugh hung in the air. "Let's go swimming." She didn't wait for a reply before turning towards the ocean and gracefully pulling off her top.

Kor, still dazed from their brief kiss, shook his head, "Hold on, won't the water be too cold?" She was out of her mind. While the summer was just drawing to an end, it didn't mean the water would be warm at all, especially in this region. Asami just responded with a soft laugh and stepped out of her jeans. And quickly made her way into the water.

"You're telling me the regional swimming champion can't handle some cold water," Asami was waist deep by now and turned to look towards Kor, who was now undressing. Kor most certainly wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

As Kor made his way into the water, he couldn't suppress the chill that ran up his spine. The water was _freezing_. But one look at Asami's wide smile pushed him further into the tide. Even soaked in water and hair tangled from the wind, she was still so photogenic and graceful that it made him wish he could permanently capture this moment. The lighting cast on her right at sun down made her even more charming. He couldn't imagine someone more perfect if he tried.

As Kor finally caught up with Asami, he'd realized they'd traveled out relatively far. And the water was cresting at his chest. She either didn't notice or didn't care because as soon as Kor made his way over she was wrapping him in a pleasant embrace. Kor knew they'd talked too much to ever go back to the way it was. And he was almost relieved by the thought. Maybe he imagined tonight being so good. It seemed like everything he could remember doing was wrapped in the cloud of fog and couldn't tell if it was all in his head. But even if it was all a dream, he would gladly wake up and make it a reality all over again.


	3. Parabol Parabola

**While this might not be Korrasami centric, this is something I really wanted to work with. I love the episodes that showed Wan and his connection to Raava, so this is sort of my take on the spiritual side of Korra's connection with Raava. And her own struggle with her identity as a timeless being. Since I wanted this to be a more in depth read, more of a journey, I chose three songs to follow to give me more material to work with. I also decided to go with a style that I like using for my original works: stream of consciousness, to help explore the topic from Korra's pov. Let me know what yall think! Thanks for reading! Reviews, criticism and requests always welcome.**

 **Songs: The Patient, Parabol + Parabola by Tool**

 **Setting: Sort of canon universe, set some time after book 4**

A groan of tedium escaped me. Republic City never seemed to rest, and unfortunately that meant I couldn't either. It had been another impossibly long day of negotiation and damage control. Raiko was a real pain in the ass and I knew the city's refugees were suffering just as much under his control as I was. Which made it even harder to tolerate. Did Aang struggle this much with the politicians during his time here?

I knew when I settled the conflict with Kuvira that things wouldn't _immediately_ go back to normal, but it felt as if an eternity passed and there was little progress made, if any at all. Innocent people were homeless and hurting because of my inability to fix the city's problems. I couldn't even blame the citizens for being frustrated with me anymore. I'm angry with myself too. To be perfectly blunt, the past few years of this journey stirred and startled the fearful parts I didn't even know inhabited me. I was really beginning to feel like the worst Avatar in history. Even before the grisly battle in the city, everything felt like a morbid sort of test, and I thought it _had_ to be. What other purpose would there be for so much suffering?

On several occasions, Katara assured me that every Avatar faced hardships and I would be no exception. I know that was her way of being comforting, but, sometimes, it felt as if I really couldn't go on and that maybe the world would've been better off without me as the Avatar. The world could certainly use someone who knew what to do, and that wasn't me. Every day was draining my patience and vitality. The universe's vampire act was getting a little old.

Even my mentor, Tenzin, easily saw through me and knew I was struggling, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Though he addressed it politely, and stressed he was here to aid me through all the city's issues, I couldn't help but wonder if the people I swore to protect saw the same thing he did in me: weakness and incompetence. I sighed and tried to push those thoughts out of my head. Tenzin himself reminded me just today not to be so hard on myself, that no one had all the answers. I knew it was unhealthy to entertain any of these thoughts, but they always seemed to linger.

I finally reached our house that sat just outside the city. Asami suggested somewhere a little further away from all the chaos, where we could find some peace away from our daily lives. On days like today, I couldn't be more grateful, even if it meant a longer fly home. It was comforting to be away from the busy, bustling streets. I mechanically stepped through the door and made my way to the bathroom. Asami wouldn't be home until late and long bath would be a good way to pass the time, and hopefully avoid my thoughts for a while.

Steam quickly filled the room and I shed my clothes that were covered in today's disappointments. I sank into the hot water and closed my eyes. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped. I wish I could be anyone else in the world, be anywhere but here, but when I open my eyes, I'm still right here. Still giving my blood and tears to the people of this city, keeping what little faith I have in that things will get better. " _Wait it out. Change is inevitable, things will be different. Just give it a chance."_ I could almost hear Asami's voice beside me. " _Be patient."_

But I didn't know how to just wait it out. I wanted to face it and be over with it, even though I knew it was impossible. I couldn't fathom how anyone could find patience at times like these. Even if I knew she was right, it didn't make it any easier. When I was younger, I was so driven, so determined to be a great Avatar and leader. But this role was a burden, there were no rewards to reap, no satisfaction from constant failure. I had no idea what being the Avatar would really entail. And now I just feel foolish.

I slid down further into the tub. Asami would chastise me if she could hear me right now. I've been working too hard and making too much progress to fall back into the same cycle of negativity and depression. I had to stop these thoughts from consuming me. _"Keep a peaceful place hidden in your thoughts, visit there when everything feels too much to take."_ Asami shared her own techniques for keeping the negative thoughts at bay. And this one by far was the most instantly gratifying. After our vacation in the spirit world, it was easy to keep thoughts of my happy place at the forefront of my mind.

Honestly, without Asami, without her loving and warm embrace to see me through everything, I certainly would've walked away from all of this by now. Her patience and determination were steadfast. I'm not really sure how she's survived all she's been through, but it was nothing short of inspiring. _I'm gonna wait it out,_ I assured myself. I had to keep reminding myself to stay positive and think about the good things I've encountered while being the Avatar. And if I don't have the desire to heal, the damaged and broken shit I met along this tedious path would've sent me over the edge long ago. Maybe it still will.

….

I rolled over as I heard Asami closing the bathroom door behind her. My thoughts from last night thankfully receded for a short while, long enough to appreciate how beautiful she was dressed in her casual work clothes. She walked gracefully over towards the bed and sat down next to me. I have no idea how she was so composed and cheery this early in the morning, especially when she made it to bed later than me most days. "I hope you have a good day, Korra. I'll be working uptown at the new site I showed you the other day. If you need anything just swing by or radio me. I love you." After a gentle kiss, she sauntered out the room to begin her day.

I reluctantly rolled out of bed and moved automatically through my morning routine. I've never been a morning person but a quick shower made being up this early a little more bearable. Though beating the sun up always made me feel like collapsing back into bed.

The morning air was chilly, but Tenzin insisted it was for the best that I make time to meditate everyday. And with the erratic schedule that comes with being the Avatar, he suggested early morning meditation to ensure I had the time and energy. He claimed it would help me stay grounded and make sound decisions throughout the rest of the day. It helped immensely that Asami was a habitual early riser and always had a fresh cup of tea waiting for me in the kitchen. (It also didn't hurt anything when she built a meditation garden in the backyard just for me.)

With a warm cup of tea in my hand, I sluggishly made my way towards the usual spot in the middle of my tiny spiritual oasis. Meditation never came easy, but after months of practice I was starting to see the appeal, not that I would ever admit that to Tenzin. It was as if the world slowed down for a couple hours and the pressure of being the Avatar just dissipated entirely. Now that I could physically walk into the Spirit World anytime, meditation became more personal and less about achieving something as the Avatar. Almost as if I could leave reality for a short while. With all the unrest in the world, it was definitely a welcome form of escapism.

After drinking the last sips of tea, I sat on the ground and crossed my legs. The grass was still damp but I tried to push away the thoughts of the physical world. I closed my eyes and relaxed into a comfortable meditation pose. I released the tension from my shoulders, then all the way down my torso to my toes, and let out a long breath.

 _In. Out. In. Out._

I steadied my breathing and let the stress and tension leave my body in waves. With each breath, I felt lighter and miles away from our small backyard. I'm not sure how much time passed, but it felt like only moments until something so familiar and overwhelming warm washed over me. _Raava._

Feelings of relief and recognition flowed through me, I could feel it pulsing through my veins and racing along my skin. It's been so long since we connected. Sharing this body didn't always seem close enough. The Avatar state never felt this personal or electrifying. The heaviness of my body was left behind and I could feel myself drifting alongside Raava. This form I hold now, embraced this reality here. I couldn't see the garden around me anymore, but I knew I was wide eyed and hopeful. I was surrounded by a flood of bright, white light and her warm serenity ebbed around me. I could barely remember what came before this precious moment. If I could chose, I would be right here, holding onto this forever.

 _I've missed your presence too, Korra. This body holding me reminds me that I am not alone, but it's been far too long since I've felt you._ Raava's voice echoed around me, banishing any fears that crept around me. In this moment, I felt eternal, complete, like I finally opened my eyes and understood why I'm here. This holy experience I shared with Raava was everything I'd been searching for. Everything I've longed for in the physical world. _I'm relieved you're connecting with your spirit too. We've had a difficult journey but your soul is relentless._

Before I could even respond, we were twirling around with the familiar parable of past incarnations. We were spinning, weaving around each new experience, through entire lifetimes of suffering, companionship, love, and struggle. We encountered memories of souls that felt familiar and soothing, companions of the Avatar, souls left in eternal unrest, and some in perpetual anger. All passed within a blink of the eye. _I understand._ There was a comfort in knowing we didn't endure suffering alone. Existence was a universal experience, riddled with emotions and desires. Just as the rest of our experiences, they were all fleeting and unexceptional.

I recognized life to be a holy gift, and knew I was intended to celebrate this chance to be alive and breathing, to participate in this life. I understood the real value was found in those in the same experience around me. Time was unpredictable but this moment was guaranteed.

As we finished exploring our past experiences, I felt myself descending back into the body holding me, suddenly aware of my own vessel's mortality. Blinding light was slowly giving way to the scenery of our small garden and Raava was returning to the recesses of my soul. _"Embrace this moment, remember we are eternal and we will endure for all time. All this pain is an illusion. Together we bring balance, peace to complement pain"_

 _I understand._ I repeated back to Raava. And I truly did. I felt tears streaming down my face and couldn't find the will to wipe them away. Even though I knew Raava was finished communicating with me, I could still feel the tranquility left in her absence. It brought a smile to my face. I'm not sure what other people saw during times of intense mediation but I finally understood why it was so important for the Avatar. I've never felt so assured or calm about my place in this existence.

I sat in the garden a little longer than usual this morning. Clinging to the visions I just witnessed. The tears weren't flowing anymore but feelings of warmth were still lingering behind. I didn't need to have all the answers, just needed to spread the peace I shared with Raava. And after a few more moments of collecting my thoughts, I finally resolved to start my day, and knew exactly where I wanted to begin.


	4. Vines

**This is another request so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's not a subject I normally write on and was quite challenging, so any constructive criticism is welcome and needed, though I probably won't accept anymore lemonish requests in the near future. Also decided to do more of a flash fiction piece to try and capture the moment more. I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I do recommend that you listen to the song as you read the chapter, since it's supposed to be a response of sorts. Anyway. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **Song: Vines by Golden Vessel (feat. Woodes)  
Prompt: Genderbend Korra teasing Asami using his bending**

I always knew Kor was an adventurous person. In fact, it was the first thing I noticed, and undeniably what drew me to him. The way he tied his long hair up in anticipation for whatever insane thing he was preparing to do was enough to kill a girl. Or the way his lips tugged up into a smile right before a roll of laughter escaped him. It was entrancing.

But nothing could've prepared me for this. Tiny leaves creeping up around me, his delicate touch, or his warm mouth drifting down my bare stomach. "If this is your way of getting revenge, I have to say I'm not feeling exactly remorseful," I tried to make the words sound more confident than I was feeling. I'm wrapped up in us and losing my breath with his every gentle touch. Tangled vines kept my hands in place and I start to see the tiny sparks behind his eyes. I've never thought too much about dating the Avatar, but watching him command all four elements to torture me, well it made me think a little differently about it.

"Don't be so sure, Sato," His smooth voice sent chills down my spine. Kor is moving and we're closer now. He's fully clothed, minus a shirt, and pushing me further back into the grass where we've made camp for the night. "We've just started after all." His mouth stretched into the smile I've grown so accustomed to seeing and it sent a rush of warmth towards the lower end of my stomach.  
Kor's hands, warmed with the use of firebending, I'm sure, gripped my legs and his lips trailed down my leg and back up, missing the one place I desperately needed him to be. A sigh slipped past my lips and his hand reached up and brushed my nipple in response. I gasped at the warmth around his hand, he was certainly using firebending.

Everyone I ever talked to said it would be hard maintaining stable relationships. That people inevitably argue or disagree, that love eventually dies out. I know it's hard, but he keeps me falling in love, never drifting apart.

Until he pulls back, sitting up on his knees, with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Take what you need, all the time you need, I think to myself, hoping it somehow makes it to him and he decides to stop teasing me. Instead of us weaving back together, he's moving his hands above him, drawing the vines up my legs. His dark skin gleaming silver with the reflection of the moon, leaving me wishing I could trace each mark of his muscle. I close my eyes and behind my eye lids, I can almost see the vines as they drift my legs apart. His mouth presses against my core and I can't help the gasp that leaves me. We'll never drift apart.


	5. Bella Donna

**This is another request for genderbent skater Kor and ballet Asami. I tried to stay true to the song I used so this is a shorter more pensive chapter, more in the moment than backstory. Though I may revisit this version of them in the future. Thanks for reading!**

 **Song: Bella Donna by Turnover**

I've got rustled hair and my best shirt is still lying on the floor. You're still in my bed. Your black hair is covering your peaceful face, bare back exposed to the chilly air drifting through the open window. It's barely light out but there's an aching in my head, left from the night before. This is how we always fall back together. Drink after drink. Sloppy kisses and past mistakes guiding our usual routine. I let out a heavy breath and crawled out from under the blanket to grab my shirt and boxers from the floor. Maybe some caffeine would ease this unbearable hangover. Or maybe our inevitable space was the only cure.

My bare feet pad against the floor, I quietly apologize hoping I don't wake you up. I'm not nearly as light on my feet as you are, I guess you could thank the years of ballet lessons for that. The rising sun thankfully gives me enough light to get around the kitchen and find the coffee. Turning on the lights would break the spell of our previous night, and I know I need to savor the moments. I quietly fill the pot and lean against the counter until it finishes.

The headache is creeping in again and I know it's not just from the alcohol. We fall into this trap every time. And I know what's about to come. But I push the thoughts aside. I'll have more than enough time for sulking in the weeks to come. So I grab two cups from the cabinet and fill my cup with more sugar than necessary. I pause for a moment. I normally make your cup for you but I forget how you prefer your coffee, you'll have to pardon me. It's been a while since our last mistake. Months since I woke up next to your perfectly toned body. It's been months since you told me you wanted more out of a relationship, more than some guy who wasted his time skating and drinking and smoking until the days turned to years.

I take my coffee back with me towards my room, hoping the warm drink and a hot shower will dispel the depression I can already feel taking over my bones. I quietly ease past the bed you're still fast asleep in. And you're still lying there so delicate, like glimmering glass. I want to reach forward and brush your wavy hair from your face. But in the shimmering light, you're porcelain and I'm afraid to break you. I've always been afraid to break you more than I already have. I sigh and close the door to the bathroom, start the water and let the steam fill the room so I don't have to see my reflection. I set my coffee on the ledge of the tub and sit on the shower floor. Let the hot water drown what I know is coming.

I sat in the shower until the water turned cold. Coffee long gone. I turn the water off and wrap myself in a towel. I don't bother being quiet anymore. Because when I made it back into the room, I knew that you were gone the moment I walked in. I know you figured there's no need to wait around and talk about the sins that we committed or the ones still yet to come. So, as always, we skipped the awkward goodbyes. You never were one for convention. This was our tradition now. No strings. No feelings. Just mistakes and erasure.

But I hope that someday we meet again. Under different circumstances, maybe just as friends. Because as lovers, I shattered you. And even though you'll never see it, picking up the pieces cut my hands up too.


End file.
